


Whisper above the thunder

by BloomingMiracle (Luna264)



Series: Owl Hearts [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mom Eda, Sora Needs a Hug (Kingdom Hearts), being a chosen one is a traumatic experience, im saying oops and the next tags gonna explain why, sora needs therapy, this is not what i expected to write going in but i guess thats not new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna264/pseuds/BloomingMiracle
Summary: Eda set lunch on the table. “So, Sora, now that it’s been a few days, how are you settling in?”“I miss my friends,” Sora said. “I… I can’t help but feel like someone’s going to get hurt while I’m gone, because I wasn’t there to help them.”Eda very carefully did not take her next breath sharply. “Listen, kid,” she said. “Your friends are tough, right?”
Relationships: Sora (Kingdom Hearts) & Eda Clawthorne, Sora (Kingdom Hearts) & Luz Noceda
Series: Owl Hearts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891684
Comments: 17
Kudos: 54





	Whisper above the thunder

Sora stood behind the Owl House and looked at his keyblade. It was still dulled, as it had been when he’d arrived on the Boiling Isles, but now he was starting to get an idea of what that actually meant.

He tried to call his magic again, tried to fire a bolt of thunder at the ground in front of him.

Nothing.

His magic was, officially, gone.

He banished his keyblade and sighed, leaning against the wall.

Luz opened the door. “Hey, Sora! It’s almost time for lunch, you coming in?”

“Yeah,” he sighed. “I just… I don’t have my magic anymore.”

Luz squealed. “You had chosen one powers?”

“I…” Sora considered that. “Yes. I had chosen one powers. And now I don’t.”

Eda appeared behind Luz. “Are we eating outside?” She looked around. “Is that a thing humans do?”

“Sometimes,” Luz said. “It’s nice enough out-- oh, let me make a table! I can show Sora a glyph!”

“A glyph?” Sora followed Luz a few feet away from the back of the house, curiosity overtaking him as she picked up a stick and began to draw in the dirt.

“Yeah,” Eda said. “It’s how she does magic. It’s pretty neat, actually, even if I have to steal a small fortune’s worth of notepads so she can do stuff inside sometimes.”

Luz giggled and activated the glyph she’d drawn on the ground. A stone cylinder grew out of the ground, at approximately the height of a proper table. She cheered, and started to draw smaller glyphs around it to make sitting stools, for sitting.

Eda set lunch on the table. “So, Sora, now that it’s been a few days, how are you settling in?”

“I miss my friends,” Sora said. “I… I can’t help but feel like someone’s going to get hurt while I’m gone, because I wasn’t there to help them.”

Eda very carefully did not take her next breath sharply. “Listen, kid,” she said. “Your friends are tough, right?”

“Yeah,” Sora said. “But--”

“So they’ll be fine,” Eda said. “You’re not responsible for the whole universe; you’re sixteen. I think the universe understands that better than you do, actually, which might be why you’re stuck with me.”

“Eda’s taught me all sorts of life lessons,” Luz agreed. “Some… less useful than others, but I wouldn’t have lasted a day on the Isles without her!”

“Right,” Eda said.

“Alright,” Sora said. “But-- Why here? Why you, specifically?”

Eda grinned. “Because I’ve never taken responsibility for anything in my life, and I’m not about to start now.”

Sora looked at Luz. Luz shrugged.

King came out of the house and the four of them sat down to lunch.

Sora couldn’t remember the last time he’d done something like this, like sitting down and not hurrying to his next objective or waiting for a message telling him it was time for him to be involved in something else.

He was… settling in.

He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. After all, he had not been settled into  _ anywhere _ since leaving the Destiny Islands for the first time. He hadn’t been actually relaxed since he was fourteen.

He wasn’t actually relaxed now. He kept feeling like something was going to happen and shatter this moment. Another letter, maybe. Or perhaps he’d disappear again.

He pushed the thoughts aside. Luz and Eda wanted him to be happy (King probably didn’t particularly care either way) so he set himself to smiling and laughing his way through the meal.

He was about halfway done when Eda set down her bowl. “You don’t have to pretend you’re not hurting, you know.”

“Huh?”

Luz made a similarly confused noise around her mouth full of food. 

“I won’t pretend to know what you’ve been through,” Eda said. “The closest I ever had to a chosen one in my life was my sister, and, well… even now she’s about in the same place you were, when you came here. But I know what having horrible things happen to you as a kid does to someone. I understand if you don’t want to get into it with us-- we’re basically strangers-- but you don’t have to pretend it’s not affecting you. You know that, right?”

Luz swallowed her food and sniffled, clearly moved by Eda’s speech.

Sora took a long, deep breath, but he couldn’t stop the tears from welling up in  _ his _ eyes, either. His vision blurred, his throat tightened, and he felt his hands begin to shake. “I was fourteen,” he choked out. “She was-- I thought she was  _ dead-- _ I-- I was  _ fourteen! _ ”

Eda looked at Sora, and she looked at Luz, and she sighed. “So was I, kid,” she muttered. “So was I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Look if they gave us a canon age for Eda getting cursed I didn't hear it so she was 14 now
> 
> Sora's on the Boiling Isles until his heart heals. it's his narrative assigned vacation until i stop chickening out and finalize the details for/implement Amity's subplot


End file.
